Savior
by Starvixen1
Summary: This a new story about Trish and a unlikely savoir CH.4 UP please please READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me last night while watching Raw and I couldn't get it out of my mind so I just had to do it. This is a very unusual Coupling.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are property of Vince McMahon and WWE.  
  
This is only my third try at Fan fiction so please be kind.  
  
Trish gingerly made her way to the medic room with help of The Hurricane. She was still a little shocked that he came to her aide in the ring.  
  
"You'll be alright fair citizen Stratus." He said as he pulled back her blond hair so he could exam her neck.  
  
"Hurricane not to be rude or ungrateful which I am very grateful. But why did you help me?" Trish asked the superhero/wrestler.  
  
"The Hurricane always helps women in need," He said as he hit his famous pose.  
  
She had to smile at him or she would have rolled her eyes and his weird actions.  
  
"Well thank you. I don't want to think about what could of happened if you hadn't stopped them." She said with a shudder.  
  
"No need for thanks it is what us superhero's do." He said with a smile and patted her shoulder. "You sure you be alright?" he asked seriously. " I have to start getting ready for my match with Steven Richards.  
  
"I'll be fine and thank you again," Trish said as she raised herself on her tiptoes and placed a sweet little kiss on his left cheek.  
  
She had to hold back a laugh when he blushed to his ears.  
  
"Yeah ahh... Like I said before I always help a women in need." He said a little flustered. "Good-bye citizen Stratus" The hurricane said favoring her with a small bashful smile and walked away.  
  
Trish had to smile at his actions. He was such a sweet and caring guy she though with a little sight.  
  
"Well well. Lookie what we have here." A shrill voice said from behind Trish and she instantly stiffened.  
  
"What do you want Molly?" Trish asked the brunette diva.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to congratulate you on sticking your claws in your latest victim." Molly said with a sneer. Trish just shot her a questioning look. "What a re you talking about?" she asked with a sneer of her own.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to say you must have done some kind of seducing to get The Hurricane to help you." Molly said with a sneer and walked away from the stunned blonde diva.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"Shane have you seen my paint?" Jeff Hardy asked The Hurricane when he came back into the locker room.  
  
"Nope" Shane "Hurricane" Helms answered as he sat down to wrap, his wrists.  
  
"Who you got tonight?" Jeff asked  
  
"Steven Richards" Shane answered.  
  
"Why him?" Jeff asked another question.  
  
"HE didn't like that I got involved in his girlfriends or whatever Victoria is to him match before."  
  
"What do you have against Psycho Vicky?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They were Double-teaming a women after she had a hardcore match in which she lost because he hit her with a trash can lid."  
  
"Why did you feel the need to help Trish? Jeff asked again.  
  
"Jeff dude what's with all the questions? Can't I just help someone I am a superhero" Hurricane said exasperated with the younger Hardy.  
  
"Jezzzz.. you don't have to get all huffy about fine I will leave you alone". Jeff said as he finished painting his face.  
  
"Jeff good luck on your match" Shane called after his friend. And went back to tapping his wrists.  
  
He was doing some stretches when the was a light knock on the Locker room door.  
  
"Hurricane?" Shane heard a woman's voice from the other side and instantly blushed.  
  
"Yeah Trish" HE asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Well I just wanted to offer to come down to the ring with you since Victoria is accompling Steven to the ring."  
  
"Your sure up to it?" he asked as he saw her favoring her neck.  
  
"You helped me and I want to help you." She said with a smile." You don't mind do you?" she asked a little unsure of herself.  
  
"I be honored to have you in my corner." He said with a smile.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES: THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY MADE ME FEEL GREAT HOPEFULLY YOU WON"T BE DISSAPPOINTED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
DISCLAMIER: I own nothing these characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.  
  
  
  
"Great Chick kick Trish Victoria didn't know what hit her." Shane" Hurricane" Helms praised the blonde diva as they walked up the ramp.  
  
"You did awesome too Shane " Trish said as she put a hand on his forearm.  
  
"Uhhhh... Thanks" he told her and patted her hand that was on his.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at the anniversary party?" Trish asked him with a sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess good luck on your nomination for diva of the decade tomorrow." Shane said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"You too Hurricane" And with one last smile at him she turned on her heel and made her way back to her locker room.  
  
Shane just stood there for a second but was jolted back to reality by a shrill and whiny voice.  
  
"So Shane fell right into her trap huh?" Molly Holly said as she sneered at her former partner.  
  
"What do you mean her trap?" Shane asked totally confused.  
  
"OH Shane it is so freakin' obvious you want her." Molly said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Who do you say I want?" Shane asked still completely confused.  
  
"TRISH GOD DANG IT!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"How'd you come up with that assumption Molly?" Shane asked getting a little angry.  
  
"Come on Shane why else would you help the peroxide blonde Bitch unless you were getting some" Molly sneered.  
  
"First Molly not every one uses people like some people we know" Shane said bringing up their past as he sneered right back at her." Second I helped Trish because she is a good person who was in trouble," He continued. " Lastly Molly if I ever hear you talk about Trish like that again you might not like the repercussions.  
  
"Oh what a big man threatening a woman?" Molly said as she made a face at him.  
  
"That wasn't a threat that was a fact." Shane said seriously.  
  
And with that he turned on his heel on stalked off towards his dressing room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
"So Trish what's up with you and green boy?" Stacey Kiebler asked as she put on more red lip-gloss.  
  
"Why are you assuming that something is going on?" Trish asked the taller blonde.  
  
"Well just that you have had a checkered past with guys that have saved you." Stacey said.  
  
"What do you mean name one person?" Trish challenged.  
  
"I came not only name one but I can name three. First there was Jeff Hardy when he saved you from the Big Show, then there was The Rock who saved you from being humiliated by Mr. McMahon, Then there was Bubba who saved you from a lot of people." Stacy said as she ticked them off with her fingers." And now the hurricane has saved you from Psycho and Steven Richards.  
  
"Firstly Jeff is only my friends maybe there was a little flirtation but that was only it flirting. Next Rock just helped me cause he hates Vince plus he is happily married. And Bubba was only feeling guilty for accidentally putting me through a table and then we became friends. So you see I do not have a checkered past." She said as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"And Hurricane?" Stacy inquired.  
  
"I don't know why he helped me I have only talked to him through Jeff. Maybe he just a nice guy." She shrugged as she through her clothes in her bag and zipped it up and hoisted it on her shoulder.  
  
"Trish sweetie I don't want to burst you bubble but I don't think nice guys even exist." Stacy said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't know Stacy but I think I may be right about Shane though," Trish said thoughtfully. NOTES: there is the second chapter hope you like it.  
  
STAR 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: Thank you for your reviews and I hope I don't disappoint you. I really like the idea's I'm getting for this story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing  
  
  
  
"Trish that is some dress" Terri Runnels whistled as she met the other blonde at the door. "Love the shoes" Terri complemented as she noticed Trish's High-heeled sparkly boots.  
  
"They are cute aren't they, but the best thing is that they make me look tall." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"You should see everyone they all look great, even Molly looks presentable," Terri said with a laugh.  
  
"Shocker." Trish quipped.  
  
"Wow look at your buddies" Terri said as she noticed Bubba, Jeff, and Spike "They even dressed up."  
  
"Yeah I actually had to fight with Jeff though he was going to show up in his ring attire." Trish said as she shot a smile to the boys who all looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well he looks good" Terri said as she checked him out.  
  
"Terri shouldn't you be checking out your own man's put instead of little jeffy's." Trish said as she noticed Terri looking at Jeff.  
  
"Hey there is nothing wrong with looking, it's just the touching I have the problem with." Terri said with a laugh.  
  
"Terri!" Trish said with a laugh.  
  
"What? It's not my fault that I have great appreciation for the male form." Terri said trying to defend herself.  
  
"Ok OK let's just drop this just don't go over and pinch his butt like you did last time." Trish said. "He is my friend and I don't want Glen(KANE) to break him in half." Trish said as she noticed Terri's boyfriend walking over towards them.  
  
"Who am I going to break in half?" Glen inquired as he looked down at the too blondes.  
  
"Oh no one just girl talk." Terri said as she shot Trish a look when she started to laugh.  
  
"Well ladies ready for a night that we actually don't have to wrestle." Glen asked as he gave Terri his glass of wine.  
  
"Well I think your match is a shoo-in for match of the year but I really don't know who else is going to win." Trish said as she glanced around the room and waved when she saw Lita (Amy) and Matt.  
  
"You don't think you have a chance to with diva of the decade?" Glen asked as he motioned to someone behind her back.  
  
"I pretty much didn't get my hopes up come on I up against Chyna and Lita." Trish said.  
  
"Well I think you have a great chance." A voice said from behind her.  
  
"Shane you look great." Trish said, as she looked him up and down.  
  
"Trish why'd don't you think you'll win?" Shane asked again.  
  
"Come on Shane we both know when I first came to the WWE I had no talent for wrestling whatsoever, I only had my looks." Trish said as if he would think it was obvious.  
  
"Trish you didn't just have your looks you had your brains and look where they got you. You were a 3 -time woman's champion and look at the wrestler you have become." Shane said getting a little angry with her because of her lack of self-esteem.  
  
"Looks like we have been forgotten." Terri whispered to glen. "Maybe we should leave them alone." Glen whispered back as he shot a look at Shane and Trish.  
  
"Maybe we should." Terri said as she put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Trish I still don't understand why you have so much doubt in yourself." Shane said as he was slowly but surely getting exasperated with this conversion.  
  
"Shane I don't have self-doubt I'm is just trying to be realistic." Trish said.  
  
"Ok fine I see this is fruitless can we just drop this." Shane asked.  
  
"Gladly," Trish sniffed and looked over towards where Terri and Glen were suppose to be standing.  
  
"Where did they go?" Trish said as she looked around for her friends. "I don't know. Trish you look really nice tonight." Shane said finally.  
  
"Thank you well we better go sit down the show is about to start." Trish said still a little angry with his out burst.  
  
Yeah will I see you after the show?" Shane asked as he noticed her icy tone.  
  
"Maybe." She said as she started to turn.  
  
"Trish even if you don't win which by the way I think you will to me you are the Diva of the Decade." Shane said as he lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
Trish instantly forgot that she was even made at him and gave him a smile. "Thank you Shane you know I really think Stacey was wrong there are still some out there at with that she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you after the Show." And with that she turned and made her way over to her table.  
  
While Shane just stood there stunned. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMIER: I still own nothing and never will. These people belong to the wwe.  
  
NOTES: Thank you so much for your reviews hopefully you will like this chapter  
  
Shane was still reeling from the sweet little kiss she gave him he almost didn't get to his seat in time for the opening in the show. As he looked around at his fellow colleagues he had to smile at where he was and how he got here. Who would have thought that he would come from being a boy band wannabe to a wwe superhero?  
  
Shane was startled out of his musings when The Big Show and Paul Heyman sat down to his table. Then he noticed Eric Bishoff sitting to his left how did I get stuck at this table he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something Shane."? Victoria said as she sneered across the table.  
  
Shane just ignored her and turned his head to where Coach and Stacey Kiebler were talking to the crowd.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````  
  
".......And the Raw Diva of the Decade is .....TRISH STRATUS!!!" Shawn Michael's announced.  
  
Shane looked over towards Trish's table and smiled as he watched her make her way towards the stage. I knew she would win he thought to himself and clapped and whistled with the rest of the crowd.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
Trish was still in shock she really didn't think she would win.  
  
"I hope I didn't make a fool out myself up there." She said to herself as she thought of her acceptance speech.  
  
"Congratulations Trish." Stacey said as she ran over to her friend to give her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Stacey.' Trish said humbly.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
After the show  
  
  
  
"See I told you would win it." A voice said from behind Trish as she made her way through the crowd of superstars.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Well believe it cause now you're going to go down in WWE history as the Diva of the Decade." Shane joked but stopped laughing when he noticed Trish's face drain of all color and she went deathly pale.  
  
"Whoa what is the matter?" he asked as he put an arm around her to steady her as she started to sway.  
  
"How am I supposed to live up to that." She gasped out.  
  
"HUH?" Shane asked as he guided her towards a chair.  
  
"How am going to prove hat I deserve it come on Shane Lita is the high- flying diva and Chyna was the first woman to win a men's belt want have I done?" Trish asked as she gripped at his arm.  
  
"Trish I told you this before you are one of the best female wrestlers out there you deserve this." Shane said with a smile. "You should be walking on air right now but your worried about proving yourself and how to make your wrestling better doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked.  
  
"You really don't know what kind of a person you are do you?" Shane asked amazed. "You didn't give yourself any credit for winning that award in your speech do you realize that you gave other people credit for your success."  
  
"If it weren't for those people I wouldn't be doing this right now." Trish said.  
  
"That may be true but you're the one who pushed herself and came back from an injury and never quit who just wrestled with a fractured nose? YOU not any one else you. And I repeat you deserve this Trish." Shane said with a smile.  
  
Trish just sat there and stared at Shane. He was probably the first guy to ever ay something so incredible sweet to her and not wants anything in return.  
  
"Shane! Trish! I am glad I caught you." Eric Bishoff said as he walked up to the duo. "How would you two like to host the royal Rumble this Sunday at WWE New York?"  
  
"I have no problem with it do you Trish?" Shane said as he stood.  
  
"Trish just looked between the two men and her face broke out into a smile. "I would love to host with Shane."  
  
  
  
NOTES: I really don't know how much I like this chapter. I will probably have the next chapter on Tuesday or maybe even sooner.  
  
  
  
STAR 


End file.
